clash_of_desertfandomcom-20200213-history
Home
Welcome to the Clash of Desert Wiki Please note that COD is shutting down in Jan 2019. This is an unofficial wiki about Clash of Desert that ! We currently have about this free-to-play combat strategy video game created by IGG in three (03) language English, Arabic, Turkish. This is a fan created and maintained website and not an official product of IGG or any other company. Description: Build and battle your way to glory in Clash of Desert! With over 10 million clashers worldwide, the heat is on in the most addictive game ever! In a brilliant mix of fast-paced strategy and exciting combat, Clash of Desert is a game of epic proportions! Hire legions of powerful Heroes and lead an army of mythical creatures, big and small. Fight to the top and become the world’s greatest Warlord. Your empire is as strong as your creativity! Game Features: *Build and upgrade your impenetrable fortress! *Create the ultimate army from a dozen wild troops! *Fast-paced, thrilling, and realistic battles! *Pit your Heroes against other players in the Arena! *Tap, swipe and tilt to cast powerful spells! *Free-to-play fantasy strategy! *Test your heroes against monsters in the dungeons! *Join a guild, share the benefits and fight together against bosses! Note: This game requires an internet connection Overview Clash of Desert (Facebook) is very similar to Castle Clash (also from IGG) so only the differences and implementation quiks 5ill be described here. The language issue can be overcome by setting the game to English and careful use of the translate tool or by joining a guild you understand. There is a bug in the game where right to left text from say Arabic is printed out of place for a left to right dialog. For example: "You have defeated and advanced ..." with the Arabic name printed at the end. Troops The troops all work exactly the same, only with different names and icons. The results are sometimes jarring with for example Calvary with impressive hang time that slowly floats behind the infantry. Heroes Every account gets a free hero gem roll at the Heroes Altar that resets every midnight on the game server clock. This free roll doesn't count for hiring heroes quests. The CC heroes are mostly copied over to CoD intact, with just different names and icons. See the Hero List for the changes. So far both the ordinary and Special Legendary Hero cards have only produced shardable Legendary heroes. Events Several of the Events differ from those in CC. Known bugs Sorted by severity categories at Known Bugs. Strategy 95% of the game is the same as CC so the same Strategy Guide applies, with just a few changes. Early game strategies * The daily free gem roll decreases the incentive for Free To Play(F2P) players to pay for gem rolls, so use the generous gem rewards from "More Events!" to buy all five builders instead. (Keeping 300 gems on hand at all times for Talent refresh quests.) * Join a Guild and use the Caravan to buy bags of blue crystals to pay the Workshop blacksmiths for some extra boosts from armor. * 500 shards for the Crystal Horror from Caravan Rewards is very worthwhile, especially as you get to use those credits to buy other things as well. * The Hero Totem is available from Town Hall level 10 when you most likely won't have many legendary heroes so consider putting Ragnar there to wipe out one horde of attacking troops. Mid game strategies * Maahes is harder to get than in CC, but Suriel and Marid are shardable so consider saving shards for these two in order to play energy control. * Use the free gem giveaway Events to save up 75000 gems to get either Nirgali or Pyro Yusha. Best Heroes Your list may vary, but these are my focus heroes. * Roc for leveling and or defending bases. Great in dungeons. * Marid, for raiding bases defended by Roc. * Ra for PVP, demons, team modes, etc. * Lunar Sorcerous or Suriel for quickstarting team on team modes. * Hellspawn/Sea Tyrant/Doomrider for tanking * Cleric for healing and ATK boost. * Bahamut for the scatter. Category:Browse